


ghosts

by Franklin0604



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklin0604/pseuds/Franklin0604
Summary: ryan and shane are exploring a hunted house when somthing unexpected happens.





	ghosts

Ryans POV

"ryan, how about you go in there for five minutes alone and see what happens" shane says giggling at the end pointing to and old room

"fine but only if i go in for two minutes and once im let out you do it" i say shivering cause of the fact i forgot a jumper before going to a fuck abandoned house and 

usually im good when it comes to dress for occasions like this but i must of just forgot this time.

"deal" shane says smiling so wide with joy 

I walk into the room and already my hair stands on end the door closes behind me and i hear a slight 'good luck' from shane, darkness consumes the room and i get a bad feeling about the place. i sit down in the corner of the room and say quietly 

"is anyone here"

i wait with hope that no one will acctually answer. Suddenly i feel what feels like a hand in my sholder and a voice in my ear that says

"he put me hear and now you have to stay too" the voice says the hand gettng tighter on my shoulder

"SHANE!!!!!, help get me out, the door wont open, shane help!!!" i says standing up grabbing the door handly wiggling it and turning to see what was there but nothing was. I put my back to the door my breath shortening, i try to turn my tourch but it wont click on.

Finnally the door collapses for behind him and he sees the face of Shane but he cant breath he's choking on his spit, breath still short and hard.

"Ryan are you ok" shane says looking genually conserned

"n-no c-c-ant breath" i say trying to grab his jacket. Shane turned off his camera and my'n he sits down and grabs me pulling me into his lap raping his arms around me holding me close to him.

"shhhhh, hey its ok breath, breath" He says pulling me impossible close to him. after about ten minutes my breath starts to even out.

"im ok, im ok" i chant in a whisper leaning back hard against Shanes chest

"hey you ok"he says turning me slightly and turning my chin up so that our eyes meet i felt somthing that i had never felt before a feeling you dont feel while in the arms of your best friend. i catch myself leanig into Shane lips getting closer, Shane then snakes her hand around the back of my head and crashes his lips into my'n. i moan into his mouth which he took to his advantage and sliped his tongue into my mouth, shane tasts sweet with a slight tast of beer. finally we pull away panting 

"wow that was amazing" Shane says laughing slightly

"yes, yes it was....can we go home now"i say sivering at the end

"yea lets do that" he says pecking my lips before geting back up pulling me up with him. this was the best thing that ever had happened to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
